Going to College
by Wiggidy Wack
Summary: Hermione is accepted into Standford University of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America...unbeknownest to Hermione, Draco Malfoy has enrolled as well. Will there be some sparks flying when they see eachother in the hallways? Will love prevail or will it fail
1. Going to College

There's a college for witches and wizards! But there are only a few and the best one to go to is Standford University of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America and is located in the country and to muggles it resembles an old barn. It has only been around since 1920 and is very up to date as far as architecture goes. She meets some new friends and who knows what old acquaintances she may get together with again * laughs a sly chuckle. * Happy reading!  
  
"Oh Hermione, we're going to miss you so much!" Mrs. Granger cried as she gave Hermione a breath-wrenching hug before she boarded onto the plane which was to take Hermione to Standford University of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the American countryside.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to come? We could help you get situated-" Mr. Granger began.  
  
"Dad, I've already told you! I'm going to be fine," said Hermione.  
  
"Well alright then," her father replied glumly. Hermione smiled and gave him a large hug.  
  
"Be sure to call us when you get there!" Mrs. Granger kissed Hermione good- bye and Hermione waved back to them and boarded onto the plane.  
  
The next day . . .  
  
Hermione looked around and beamed at the progress she had made on putting her things in order in her new dorm on the 12th floor of the main dorm building. The dorm was spacious and there was room enough for 2. She had a great view of the whole campus from her window and she was ecstatic to make some new friends soon. Her roommate wasn't coming till tomorrow so she would be able to adjust in peace to her new surroundings. School didn't start in a week and she was one of the only few who were in the building. Hermione was 18 and loving it. Technically, she was an adult and she loved the thought. Not many people she knew were going to college. Harry and Ron were aurors in training and Ginny had landed a job at the Daily Prophet. Hermione hadn't changed much since graduation at Hogwarts though her hair had become less bushy and she had to get glasses for reading. (A/N: Don't worry! She didn't get any ugly glasses! In my mind they are actually quite cute!) Her face had softened and her skin was a dark brown from tanning during the summer. She sighed as she flopped onto her large beanbag chair out of boredom. Hermione wanted to get a really good job so she made the decision to go to college. Also her parents had pestered her to continue in her education for a few more years and Hermione was glad to comply with their wishes.  
  
Standford had very high academics and was a hard college to get into. The campus was vast and the Quidditch stadium was twice the size as the one at Hogwarts. Hermione would be studying the same subjects but they would be more advanced and much more difficult to master. Hermione glanced at her watch and it read 5:30. Dinner would be served in the cafeteria in 2 hours and she hadn't even explored the campus! Let alone the dorm building. She put on her sneakers and headed out into the hallway. Many doors were adorned in stickers and large nametags. Hermione walked out of the hallway where the elevators were stationed, which was right in the middle of the building. To the left side of Hermione were the boy's dorms.  
  
The recreation center was on the top floor. Hermione tapped her foot on the marble floor, waiting for the elevator to come to her floor. She was glad that instead of long staircases the college had elevators. The elevator finally came and she quickly stepped in. She pressed on the up button and it didn't take that long to reach the top since the building was only 15 stories. The elevator doors opened with a ding and Hermione stepped out. The view from the windows that circled around the whole perimeter of the floor was spectacular even if all you could see was the campus and fields off in the distance. Hermione smiled as she saw a sign that pointed to the left of her that said, "Library" in large bold letters. Perfect, just what she needed. She'd stop there last. Hermione looked around the entry room and found a map on the wall. She was amazed at what one floor could consist of, there was a game room, a large pool, a study hall, a restaurant, a Starbucks though she had no idea what that was, a game room, a lounge, a school supplies store and the library.  
  
Hermione grinned to herself. She was definitely going to have a good year. Hermione didn't think she would be able to explore the whole floor in under 2 hours so the library would have to do. Her sneakers made a squeaky sound as she walked across the marble floor of the library, which made the few people that were there look at her with an odd expression on their faces. Hermione blushed and walked as quietly as she could over towards the History Section to see if she could find a book on the university. Many of the books she looked over were very different from the ones in England and most of them she had never heard of in her life. Finally she found Standford: Almost a History. For good measure she picked up a few other books as well. Hermione looked around for a spot to sit and finally she found a large velvety armchair next to the window. She plopped into the cushy chair and pulled out her glasses. After shifting quite a few times Hermione finally found a comfortable position and began reading. Whenever Hermione was reading a book she became so rapt that she was oblivious to her surroundings so she didn't realize the footsteps in the distance coming nearer and nearer towards her.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here, Granger," a cold voice whispered in her ear, which sent a freezing chill down her spine. She quickly spun around in her chair and to her horror she saw that the person who had whispered in her ear was . . .  
  
Ha ha! Cliffie! Hehehe! Please tell me what you think and don't worry, the chapters will get better if you thought this one was blah. Flames belong in Hell so don't send them.  
  
Mo^_^ 


	2. An Invitation

Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Ha! Except for the flames . . . In my opinion, flames are very immature and are the mark of someone who is juvenile. I asked for no flames and if you don't like my stories then too bad! On with the 2nd chapter! Yes, my feeble attempt at a cliffie, but I had to stop somewhere!  
  
Hermione turned around in her chair to see a pale handsome face and steely gray eyes looking at her.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione cried.  
  
"The one and only," He replied smugly as he put a hand through his platinum blonde hair. Hermione's eyes scanned over him. He was buffer and was a little tan from the summer but he still had his pale handsome appearance.  
  
"Oh damn. What are you doing here?" Hermione said as she angrily pulled her glasses off.  
  
"Along with you, I was accepted into this college," Draco replied conceitedly.  
  
"Oh so your father bribed them to let you in?" said Hermione innocently.  
  
His eyes narrowed, "Well if I remember correctly, I was in the top of the class at Hogwarts like you were, Granger. I got in by pure genius alone,"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are Potter and Weasely going here?" Draco's voice wavered as he spoke.  
  
"No, they aren't. They're back in England training to become aurors," Hermione said sadly.  
  
"Hmm, I'm surprised Weasely could actually pay for it," Draco said maliciously.  
  
"Oh yes, I see that you are still the immature little slimy ferret I knew at school," Hermione replied nastily as she got up from her armchair, books in hand. Draco was annoying her more then usual.  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you around, sadly," said Hermione as she purposely bumped into Draco.  
  
"Yes, sadly," Draco called as she left the library. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day . . .  
  
Hermione anxiously waited on her beanbag for her new roommate to finally come. (AN: Obviously it's going to be a girl! 'Cause I said so!) She tried to read her book to pass the time but she couldn't concentrate on the words. She heard some laughing in the hallways and shuffling by her door. There was a small but firm knock on the door.  
  
"Ooh! She's here!" Hermione squealed as she opened the door to see a short girl with long blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a white shirt that had a piece of chocolate cake printed on it and above in elegant handwriting Delicious was written.  
  
"You're Hermione right?" she asked in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Yes I am," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh I'm Maureen!" she gave Hermione a hug and walked into the room with her bags.  
  
"Oh we're going to have so much fun this year!" she squealed as she began to put her things in order. Out of Maureen's suitcase she pulled out a shag carpet, a lamp and another beanbag chair for herself. Just think Mary Poppins here, as far as the bag goes anyways.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen a bag like that before," Hermione bent down to inspect the bag more closely.  
  
"Yeah it's called a Magiconius Bag, my mother had it when she went to college. So she gave it to me," Maureen said with a smile as she began putting away her clothes in the dresser that came with the dorm. Hermione got her own dresser as well.  
  
"So where are you from? I noticed the accent," Maureen asked.  
  
"I'm from England," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh wow! Not very many people from England go here. Mostly Americans," Maureen said thoughtfully.  
  
"I think I saw another guy from England, a cute on too. He had platinum blonde hair and he was very tall and muscular," Maureen sighed dreamily. Hermione grimaced. She knew perfectly well who this guy was.  
  
They began to talk with one another and spent the evening laughing at their fond memories of childhood. Their dorm was finally in order. It had a cozy sense to it and the colors were warm and inviting. It had a modern-retro look to it. There was a feeble knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Maureen yawned as she got up to open the door.  
  
"Oh! Anna! Victoria! I was wondering when you'd be popping into visit me! Come on in," Maureen pulled the two girls into the dorm. Anna had a pleasant face and had strawberry blonde hair that went to her shoulders while Victoria had a Mexican look to her and had dark brown curls.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione. Pleased to meet you," Hermione smiled at them.  
  
"Hello," they smiled back and sat down on Maureen's satin floor pillows.  
  
"We're roommates, our dorm is on the floor below you. In fact I think it's right below you," Victoria explained as Maureen helped her to some candy.  
  
Hermione was relieved to find her roommate so pleasant. Her friends were very amiable as well.  
  
"I'm so excited for Sunday!" said Victoria cheerfully.  
  
"What's happening on Sunday?" Hermione and Maureen asked at the same time.  
  
"There's going to be a party in our dorm! Duh, only the people we deem worthy are invited," Anna explained. Victoria reached out of her pocket and gave Hermione the invitation. It read:  
  
Anna and Victoria's Secret Dorm Party.  
  
Lots of fun and food is provided.  
  
Party is at 7:30 on Sunday. What a way to end the summer with a great party.  
  
"Ooh sounds like fun!" Maureen's eye's lit up as she looked over the invitation.  
  
"You're going to come, right?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Of course!" Maureen replied.  
  
"Well it probably won't stay secret for long. There's probably going to be a lot of noise," Maureen pointed out.  
  
"Oh well!" Anna laughed. Victoria glanced anxiously at her watch.  
  
"Oh we better get going, it was nice meeting you Hermione! See you on Sunday! Or maybe even sooner," said Victoria as she got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Alright then, well bye!" Anna said before closing the door. Hermione and Maureen gave them a wave.  
  
"Wow, they were nice," Hermione flopped onto her bed.  
  
"Yeah, they are. Always there when you need them," said Maureen thoughtfully. 


	3. Air Vent

Hi everyone! Well nothing much to say . . . Thank you Anna for the great ideas!  
  
"I'm glad you made some new friends, Hermione," Maureen yawned as she pulled her covers over her in the bunk bed. A cool breeze was coming from the air conditioning vent.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad too," said Hermione quietly as she snuggled under her covers. Hermione could hear Maureen shifting under her covers in the bed below * they were in bunk beds. * 'College is going to be great,' Hermione thought happily to herself. She was near falling asleep when she heard . . .  
  
"Maureen, are you awake? I know you are," said a voice. Maureen sat straight up in her bed, terrified.  
  
"Who-who is it?" Maureen's voice began to crack.  
  
"Maureen, what is that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Maureen cried.  
  
"Maureen," the voice drawled.  
  
"Y-yes?" Maureen stuttered.  
  
"Maureen . . . It's me . . . Tanner," the words echoed throughout the room.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Maureen wailed. Soon after Maureen's moan, Hermione could hear laughing.  
  
"Really, who is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's Anna!" the voice called back.  
  
"And Victoria!"  
  
"How did you guys do that?" Maureen asked.  
  
"Through the air conditioning vent," Anna called back.  
  
"Ooh wow! Cool! We can talk to each other during the night!" Maureen exclaimed excitedly through the vent.  
  
"Yeah, isn't this neat? I wonder if anyone else can hear us," Victoria said thoughtfully.  
  
Meanwhile back on the boys side of the building . . .  
  
Draco began muttering some spells at the air vent and Tanner, his roommate, stood in awe.  
  
"Jeez Draco, you sure are smart," he said.  
  
"Yes, I know I am, my aunt told me about this, how the girls hear could talk through the air vents, let's see if anyone is talking at the moment shall we?" Draco put his hand through his hair again and resumed to casting some more spells. "Alright, it's ready. Now we'll be able to hear the girls every word," Draco chuckled evilly. Giggles began to come through the vent.  
  
"Anna, I wish you would stop teasing me about Tanner," said an exasperated Maureen.  
  
"Heh, but it's fun!" Anna replied with a snigger.  
  
"I knew that ladies loved me," Tanner patted his gelled hair. Maybe he and Draco should start a hair gel club . . . Draco and Tanner were getting along just fine.  
  
"Why? Do you have some history with Maureen?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, she was head over heels in love with me a few years ago and the funny thing is, she doesn't know I'm going to this college," said Tanner suavely. That certainly boosted his ego.  
  
"Interesting," said Draco dully and resumed listening to the air vent girl gossip.  
  
"I like boys with blonde hair, especially that one boy that I met in the hallway this afternoon," Maureen said dreamily.  
  
"Ew! You mean Draco? Ugh!" Hermione said in a disgusted voice. Draco began to frown at the air vent.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione! He is a total babe magnet!" Victoria exclaimed.  
  
"Oh please, Hermione. You must think he is at least a little attractive," Maureen giggled.  
  
"Alright, he is SORT OF cute," said Hermione unenthusiastically. Draco smirked at the air vent. It was now officially his best friend.  
  
"So, excited for the party?" Anna asked.  
  
"Totally, I'm already deciding on what to wear," Maureen said happily.  
  
'Hmm, party huh? I might as well go, since everyone loves me,' Draco thought slyly to himself.  
  
"Yup, same over here," Hermione replied.  
  
"Hey Tanner, want to go to a party?" Draco asked clandestinely.  
  
"Hell yeah. Will there be girls at the party?" Tanners asked hopefully. Draco looked at the air vent and turned towards Tanner and grinned.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to the sound of shuffling in the hallway. 'I guess a lot more people are moving in today,' she thought drowsily to herself. Hermione shivered as she threw her covers of her. She jumped down from her bed to see that Maureen was still asleep; the blonde hair sprawled over her pillow.  
  
"Come on Maureen, breakfast is being served," Hermione began to gently shake Maureen. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned.  
  
"Oh, is it time for cake for breakfast?" she said groggily.  
  
"No, but it is time for breakfast! Come on," Hermione grabbed Maureen's hands and pulled her off the bed and landed with a large thump on the floor.  
  
"Ouch!" Maureen tenderly rubbed her bum. Maureen was not a morning person.  
  
"Hey anyone there?" Anna's voice boomed through the vent.  
  
"Yeah, we're just getting ready for breakfast," Hermione called back.  
  
"Oh alright, we'll meet you at the cafeteria doors then," Victoria called through the vent.  
  
"Alrighty, then," Maureen called back. Hermione quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top along with her sneakers.  
  
"We better hurry! All the good food will be gone!" Maureen cried as she ran into the hallway.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a voice screeched. Maureen had accidentally ran into a girl who was parked outside their door.  
  
"Oh, I remember you! Aren't you that little ditzy kid from Standford Prep?" said the girl in highlighted hair and in an extremely low top.  
  
"Oh, hello Gloria," Maureen said sadly.  
  
"I'm surprised to hear that you were accepted here, I always thought you were, well I don't know . . . brain-dead," she said simply. Maureen said nothing and walked briskly by her. Gloria glared at Hermione as she ran to catch up with Maureen who was waiting for an elevator.  
  
"Wow, who was that back there?" Hermione asked the distressed Maureen.  
  
"That's Gloria Sanchez, she was the most popular girl back at Standford Prep, she always picked on me," Maureen looked as though she was about to burst into tears. Hermione affectionately patted Maureen on the back.  
  
"Oh, don't let Gloria get to you, Maureen. Just ignore her," said Hermione who was still waiting for the elevator to come.  
  
"Dang, these elevators take forever!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but she always pushes my buttons," said Maureen in a melancholy tone.  
  
"I don't see any buttons," a cold voice leered behind her. Hermione groaned but instead of turning around to see Draco, she kept on rapidly pushing the button.  
  
"Oh hello Dra-" Maureen began and to her horror she saw Tanner standing next to him.  
  
"T-t-Tanner" she gulped, "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"The same reason as you, I suppose and I'm Draco's roommate," said Tanner smugly. Maureen's face drained of any color.  
  
"Oh, right," she said quietly. The elevator had finally come and they all filed in. Maureen scooted into the far corner away from everyone else. Too embarrassed to speak. Tanner and Draco began talking with one another about Quidditch. Hermione could care less but Maureen was interested though she preferred playing soccer. She even had a share in the conversation.  
  
"Well, soccer consists of talent only. Pretty much everyone could play Quidditch," Maureen explained. They began debating with one another on the subject until the elevator came to the main floor where the cafeteria was located. Maureen smiled as the elevator doors opened to show Anna and Victoria waiting by the cafeteria doors.  
  
"Hi! What's up?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ooh Maureen, look it's Tanner," said Anna teasingly.  
  
"Yeah I know, lame isn't it?" she laughed as she entered into the cafeteria.  
  
Hi everyone! Not much Hermione action, but don't worry! It shall come soon! Just trying to get you introduced to the important characters of the story! Isn't that air vent thing weird? Ha!  
  
Mo^_^ 


	4. Authors Note

Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't been able to update! I'm going on vacation for 8 DAYS! YAY! well actually I'm kinda sad since there is NO way I am going to write! So i shall write more when I get back! I love you reviewers! *gives you Draco cookies*  
  
Mo^_^ 


	5. Revenge and Some Funyons

WOW! IT'S BEEN ABOUT… 5 MONTHES! Goll people! I'm sorry! Though I must say that I don't plan to start on Lifeguard Duty…but I shall be starting back on The Amazon one…

Hermione grinned at the thought of her first days at Standford College. Standford was nothing like Hogwarts with its up-to-date feel. She slid onto the bench next to Anna and Victoria. Maureen was still in line for breakfast….amazingly enough on her second portion of breakfast.

"Holy….how did she eat so fast???" Hermione exclaimed as she watched her roommate pile the bacon on her plate as the people around her began backing away slowly.

"I dunno, that's probably Maureen's lot in life…Eating," Victoria snickered as she stole loving glances at her beau across the room.

"Yeah but you can't help but like her for her eternal exuberance she has," Anna stated, picking at her waffles.

Maureen smiled at her large portion of breakfast and started walking back to the bench when Gloria popped out of no where and "accidentally" stuck out her foot, making Maureen trip and fall with a splat on the floor as her bacon went careening in the air towards the other side of the lunchroom.

"Ugh Maureen, you have no grace, you should learn to watch where you're going," Gloria sneered as she kicked Maureen's breakfast plate under a table. Gloria's so-called "posse`" just laughed and followed Gloria back to her table.

Draco watched with narrowed eyes as Gloria sauntered her way back to her table. He actually felt sorry for Maureen who looked despairingly at her bacon that was scattered on the floor, a stray tear dropped down her cheek as he made up his mind to go and help her.

"Here, let me help you," he said gently as he helped Maureen pick up her bacon.

She sniffled, "Thank you."

"No problem," Draco replied nonchalantly as he escorted Maureen back to her seat.

Hermione watched with wide eyes in shock. She couldn't believe that Malfoy would ever do such a thing, especially for a friend of hers. 

"Maureen are you ok?" Victoria asked as she gave Maureen a consoling pat on the back.

"Yeah I'm ok, just sad that my bacon got ruined, poor bacon," Maureen said sadly as Anna let her have some of her own bacon.

__

I shall have my revenge! Maureen thought evilly as she bit into her bacon and glared at Gloria across the room where she was laughing at a joke like a possessed hyena. Maureen began to mumble to herself while people around her stared, scooting away slowly.

The room grew very silent as the headmistress, a very pretty looking young woman, walked up to the podium with a forced smile pasted on her face.

"Hello students! Old and new! Welcome to a new year at Standford University of Witchcraft and Wizardry! This year will sure be magical!" She started to laugh madly at her lame pun as people began to raise her eyebrows. Gloria was the only one laughing.

"For those of you that don't know, I'm Miss Trump, your headmistress and beside me are your teachers who shall be instructing you through your 4 years at this wonderful establishment," she pointed at the teachers next to her who grumbled in their hello to their students.

Hermione listened intently at the headmistress' very dull speech while mostly everyone in the room began to doze off. Maureen fell face flat into Anna's syrupy waffles, lightly snoring.

"And also, classes are going to begin on Monday so be sure to get your classes situated by 8 pm tonight! Enjoy your day!" Anna began to clap lightly as her speech finally ended and people began to put their dishes away.

"Maureen…**WAKE UP**!" Victoria screeched in Maureen's ear.

"OUCH! Vic, I'm surprised that my ears aren't bleeding!" Maureen cried as she tentatively rubbed her temples.

"Yum! Tasty!" Maureen giggles as she licked away some of the syrup from her face.

Victoria just grinned cheekily at Maureen who was cleaning her face and ran to join her boyfriend Ed as he made roses appear out of his wand for Victoria.

"Oh Ed, you're such a sweetie," she grinned as she smelled the roses and sneezed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco yawned as he lounged on the large velvet couch, lazily reading a Quidditch magazine that he had found on one of the magazine racks in the library. He scowled to himself as he heard some disruptive giggling from a few girls as they watched Maureen trying to get some Funyons out of the vending machine.

"STUPID THING! It doesn't work! It's rigged" Maureen cried in dismay as the large bag of Funyons taunted her from behind the glass. 

Hermione shook her head, "Poor you. Your bad luck is just starting to catch up with you Maureen." Anna and Victoria began to snicker as Maureen groaned in frustration.

"I'll say!" Maureen replied as she gave up on getting her beloved Funyons.

"Hermione, we're going to explore around campus, wanna come?" Anna asked as Victoria tapped her foot impatiently for the elevator to come up.

"Nah that's ok, maybe some other time. There's a new book out that I'm dying to read."

"Oh ok, see ya later then Hermione," Anna waved good-bye as the elevator doors closed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OOOOOOOOOOOOH! Draco and Hermione in the library alone? Sweet. Sorry about not having much Draco and Hermione action…but in the next chapter sparks or bacon in this case will fly! Just to assure you this is NOT a Draco/OC fic.

Toodles! Please be patient as these chapters will come slow^.^

Mo


End file.
